Red Ribbons
by StarsMagic
Summary: AU. "When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family. " ― Jim Butcher. The Rossi family has their highs and lows as they try to survive their crazy life as one family. Family Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**In this House**_

Daniel Jareau sat silently in the backseat of a black Denali. He rested his head on his hand and stared aimlessly out the window. He couldn't believe he was actually being taken away from his father. He knew it would happen eventually. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed what was really going on in the Jareau household, but Daniel didn't image it would be so soon. Truth be told, Daniel was angry. He had lived in that hellhole for thirteen long years, and no one had said anything, but when his sister was born four years ago, people took notice to what was happening almost immediately. Daniel knew it wasn't really the four years old fault, but he just felt angry, and JJ was the perfect person to blame.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a large house and Madison Parker, who had been driving the Denali, put the large car in park and turned to face the thirteen and four year old in the back. "Daniel, are you sure this is what you want?" She asked, her eyes searching his for any signs of hesitation.

But he showed none.

"I'm sure." The thirteen year old answered, staring his social worker directly in the eyes. Madison sighed, shutting her eyes and taking a quick breath to calm herself.

"I don't think you understand. Once this is done, it's done. You could never see your sister again." She informed him and at the mention of his sister he turned to face the four year old. But seeing her did nothing but confirm his feelings about the subject. He saw the blue bruise that was still present on the young girls face from almost two weeks ago. He saw how hallow her cheeks were and how sunken in her eyes appeared. He stared into her wide unblinking blue eyes for just a moment before turning back to Madison.

"I know." And he did know. That's what he wanted. He wanted to forget his old life, and if he had JJ with him, he knew that would never happen. He knew his little sister, who he desperately wanted to adore, would be a constant reminder of his father.

Madison nodded and unbuckled herself, climbing out of the car and walking around to the back seat. She opened the door closest to JJ and unbuckled the four year old. "Okay Jennifer! Let's go meet your new family!" She cooed and the girl clung to her brother in hopes he wouldn't let her be taken away.

"Wait." Daniel commanded and Madison stopped trying to pry JJ from him. "I- Make sure you tell them that she likes to be called JJ and that she doesn't talk." Daniel told her after hesitating for a moment. Madison nodded and finally pried JJ off of Daniel. She sent Daniel one final look before shutting the car door behind her.

"Good bye JJ."

Madison's heart broke as she walked up the step to the front door of the Rossi house. JJ hung so desperately to her that Madison almost didn't want to put her down. Madison had grown particularly fond of the Jareau kids during the time of being their social worker. She didn't know why, but something about them just called to her. She knew from the first time she saw JJ's haunted eyes and Daniel's bruised body that these children needed a good home. That's why she had jumped the minute she heard that David Rossi, a well-known adoptive father, said he could take one or two more children. That's also why she was heart-broken when Daniel informed her he didn't want anything to do with his sister. It was a rare case, but not something that Madison hadn't seen before. She understood somewhat. The poor boy just wanted to forget, and JJ was just too big of a reminder.

Madison shifted JJ to one side of her body, trying to balance her so she could ring the doorbell. But she didn't have to. The minute she stepped up onto the porch, the door swung open and a blonde haired girl walked out.

"You must be Madison." She said, sticking out her hand. Madison took hold of it and shook. "I'm Penelope. Dave's not here right now, he's at work. He told me to make sure that I look out for you."

"He's not home? Do you know when he will be? I really have to go over some details about Jennifer with him." Madison informed the eighteen year old and Penelope's smile faltered.

"To be honest, he's probably not going to be home for another three hours. But you can tell me everything and I can relay the information to him. I'm pretty good at that." Penelope told her and Madison thought for a moment. As much as she wanted to stay and waited for David Rossi, she also had to get Daniel to his foster family and begin filling out some paperwork.

"Well, alright." Madison agreed and Penelope stepped aside to welcome her into the house. Madison stepped into the house and immediately knew that JJ was going to a good home. The house itself was huge. Madison observed the multiply different rooms as she followed Penelope into the kitchen.

"Excuse the mess." Penelope laughed as they stepped over a couple of toys that were left in the middle of the floor. "Spencer was supposed to pick all this up but I guess he never got to it." Madison laughed along with her and took a seat at the kitchen table when Penelope did. She immediately took notice of the six year old boy sitting across from her.

"Is that my new sister?" He asked curiously, looking up from whatever he was doing.

"Mmhm. Why don't you go get Em, Derek, and Aaron, Spencer? I'm sure they'd all like to meet her too." Penelope asked the young boy and he nodded, jumping off the chair he was sitting on and running out of the room. Once he was gone, Penelope focused her attention Madison. "Okay, what should I know?"

Madison sighed, looking at the small child who sat in her lap sadly. "She likes to be called JJ." She started off and Penelope nodded. "She's mute. Her brother said she stopped talking a little while after," she had to suppress a shudder at this point, "after her father started visiting her at night." She told Penelope, who had nodded once more, looking grim. "She is afraid of men. So far the only boy she's been okay around is her brother. That's especially important for David to know. He really should keep his distance until she figures out that he won't hurt her."

Penelope nodded softly. "Can I hold her?" She asked and Madison nodded, taking the child and passing her to Penelope. JJ immediately wrapped her arms around Penelope's neck and Penelope swallowed the four year old in a hug.

The sweet moment was interrupted when the sound of three pounding feet brought the two women's attentions to the doorway of the kitchen. "Spencer, Emily, Derek, come meet JJ." Penelope told them and the three children walked over to Penelope.

"I thought you said that her name was Jennifer." Spencer, the youngest, commented.

"I did." Penelope confirmed, prying JJ off her and turning her around. "But she likes to be called JJ."

"Hi JJ!" He greeted her and walked closer to her, causing JJ's lip to tremble. Seeing this, Spencer's smile dropped off his face. He turned to the twelve year old boy behind. "What did I do wrong Derek?" He asked and Derek knelt down so he was eyelevel with the six year old.

"Nothing buddy. JJ just a little afraid of seeing so many new faces at once." He comforted the young boy and Spencer nodded. Derek stood up and held out his hand. "Come on," He told Spencer, taking his hand, "Let's go watch TV or something." Derek shot Penelope a look before leading Spencer out of the kitchen.

Penelope took a moment to refocus her thoughts before turning to the thirteen year old in the room. "Emily, why don't you show JJ the rest of the house and her room?" She suggested and Emily nodded. Penelope set JJ down and Emily took JJ hand and led her out of the room.

Madison stood up once JJ left. "I should probably go while she can't see me." She told Penelope and Penelope nodded. She followed the blonde to the front door, stepping outside and thanking her.

As Madison walked away and over to her car, she felt an amazing amount of pride in herself. She knew that she had made the right choice with sending JJ to the Rossi household, and she knew that JJ was going to have a real family now.

**AN: This is probably very confusing. Especially the ages, so in order to help you, I have posted the ages on my profile. So if you're confused, check that out (: You met pretty much the entire family except for Rossi and Aaron. Who you'll meet next chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Return**_

Aaron Hotchner Rossi sat at his desk typing up his analysis of _Hope is a Thing with Feathers _for school. He heard the doorbell ring and froze for a moment. He knew this moment was coming, the moment when the Rossi family expanded even more. He forced himself to continue working as if nothing was different, but now his thoughts wandered. He loved his family. He really did. But with more people, it meant more ways that his Dad's attention had to be divided. It wasn't fair. He could recall six years ago, when he was the only child in David Rossi's care, and how much he healed over that year and the next. Then Derek came along, and Derek needed his Dad's attention more than he did. Aaron understood, besides it was cool having another kid in the house, especially another boy. But then Emily arrived and Aaron immediately resented her. She was a _girl _and he knew that girls took up a lot more time than Derek did and then he did. However, Aaron quickly discovered that Emily was just another guy, and she didn't even need that much attention. When Penelope came, it wasn't that big of a deal because Pen was older and stayed out with her friends a lot more. It wasn't until little Spencer came that Aaron discovered how thinly spread his father was. He didn't mind, at least that's what he told himself. Spencer was pretty messed up and needed his Dad's help.

But now, the sixteen year old could feel his blood boiling underneath his skin as he thought about all the attention Jennifer, his new four year old sister, was going to require. She was even younger than Spencer, and Spencer required a lot of attention. Not only that, but she wasn't a part of his family. She was just some kid that David decided to take under his wing.

Aaron heard the pounding of tiny feet come to a stop in front of his door. He waited a moment before there was a loud knock on his door and Aaron sighed, shutting his laptop and rolling his chair closer to the door.

"Come in." He called and the door swung open with his brother behind it.

"Aaron, come meet Jennifer! She so small and she has this big bruise in her face! And-" The six years old was about to continue but Aaron cut him off.

"I'll be down in a little bit." He promised Spencer and Spencer smiled and nodded before closing the door and running to go find what Aaron assumed were Em and Derek. Aaron sighed, knowing that he had just lied to his younger brother.

He stood up and grabbed his iPod and earphones, heading over to his bed and sitting down on it, kicking his feet up. He sighed and smashed his ear buds into his ears and turned his music up as loud as he possible could.

This was often how he dealt with things he didn't like. He ignored them. He hoped that if he ignored the four year old in his kitchen long enough she would just disappear.

Aaron peace was interrupted by someone ripping his ear buds out of his ears. He turned to see Penelope glaring at him as if he had just murdered five people. "What?" He questioned annoyed and she just shook her head.

"Are you really going to be this way Aaron?' She asked him disgusted and he scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Penelope." He told her and shut his eyes, about to put his ear buds back in.

Penelope was faster though. She grabbed the entire iPod from his hands and he shot up, his eyes open. "Hey!" He protested, reaching for the device. "That's mine!"

Penelope nodded. "Yes. It is yours, and after we talk about your attitude you can have it back." She told him and he crossed his arms, appearing much younger than sixteen at the moment.

"You're not the boss of me." He told her and she sighed.

"You're right, I'm not. But I am the oldest, there for in charge." She agreed, but also countering what he said.

Aaron scoffed. "I'm sixteen Penelope, that doesn't work on me." He stood up and went back over to his desk, opening up his laptop.

"Aaron." Penelope said softly. "I know what this is about." She informed him and his eyes snapped back to her.

"No you don't. You can't. No one does." He told her harshly and she shook her head, moving closer to him.

"I saw it when Spencer first got here. And I felt it when I got here. Aaron, Uncle Dave has enough room in his heart for all of us. I promise you JJ's not going to take any of Dave's love away from you."

"She younger." He told her simply. "She needs more attention. She's new and she comes from an abusive home. You think I don't know what that means? It means that JJ needs to be taken care of. It means that she needs more love than the rest of us."

"Aaron that's not true. You know what it means? It means that we are going to welcome a little girl who has no one into our family."

Aaron turned his attention away from his older sister. "Whatever." He mumbled and Penelope sighed, handing him back his iPod.

"She's needs your help Aaron, but if you can't do that, stay away from her. The last thing she needs is you rejecting her."

With that said, Penelope walked out of her younger brother's room and shut the door. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She walked downstairs and into the family room where Emily sat with Spencer and JJ.

"I'm going out Emily. Tell Dave not to wait up." Penelope informed the thirteen year old and Emily jumped to her feet.

"You're not supposed to leave the house Pen." Emily said seriously and Penelope glared at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about Em." Penelope snapped and Emily stood her ground.

"Yes, I do. And I know what you're going to do."

"Just shut up and mind your own damn business Emily!" Penelope yelled causing JJ to shrink back in terror. She grumbled something else before grabbing the car keys and slamming the back door. Emily thought about going after her, but quickly decided against seeing as she had to watch a four and a six year old and Aaron would be of no help.

Emily walked over to the door that led into the basement. "Derek!" She called down and got an annoyed 'What?' from the twelve year old. "I need your help! Get up here!" Emily could hear him grumbling but choose to ignore it and watched as Derek walked up the steps and into the family room.

"I need you to watch JJ and Spencer for me while I make dinner." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why can't Penelope do it?" He asked and she bit back a snappy remark.

"Because Penelope went out." She told him and his eyes widened.

"But she's not allowed to go out. Dad said so."

"I know that, but how did you want me to stop her?" She questioned and Derek remained silent. "Exactly. Now will you just watch JJ and Spencer?"

"Fine." He grumbled and watched as she exited into the kitchen. He took a seat in the family room and reached for the remote when he noticed how JJ was clumsily trying to follow Emily into the kitchen. He sighed and stood up, walking over to her and swinging her up, immediately noticing how she froze. He pulled her out so he could see her and noticed how her face had gone white and how her breathing had increased in speed.

"JJ?" He asked and her lip trembled. His reluctance to be there was forgotten as he took a seat in the family room with JJ in his lap. "JJ, girl, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You have to stay in this room though, okay?" He told her and noticed how she was still tensed up. He set her down and she backed up slowly until she was standing next to Spencer, who was currently working on something in his composition notebook.

Derek sighed and picked up the remote to the TV. He flicked it on and the room was filled with sound. Derek didn't watch the TV though; instead he was engrossed with watching JJ out of the corner of his eye. He saw her quietly watching him as she picked up some blocks and put them in some sort of tower. He could feel a headache coming on as he thought of how much work this little girl was going to need. It wasn't that he didn't want her here. No. It was just that he could see how messed up she was. In the time that she had been there, the girl had said not one word. Derek recalled how Penelope said that she wouldn't talk, but he thought she was just kidding. He had never met a kid that didn't say anything. Heck, Spencer never shut up.

Derek stood up and shut off the TV, watching as JJ slid slightly more behind Spencer, who she seemed more comfortable with. He watched her for one more second before turning to enter the large kitchen of the Rossi household.

"Em, what's JJ's story?" He asked and winced when Emily dropped the box in her hand. He had forgotten how easy it was to sneak up on her. "Sorry." He apologized and bent down to help her pick up the rice on the floor.

"It's fine." She sighed, also picking up little grains of rice. "I don't know really. Pen just told me she came from an abusive home. I think she has a brother."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've never heard of them separating siblings." He commented.

"Yeah, well apparently the brother didn't want anything to do with her." Emily said with little emotion in her voice, but Derek had known her long enough to know that she was upset.

"Em." He said gently causing her head to snap up and meet his eyes. He could see the painful emotion in them. "It's okay."

She shook her head disgusted. "How could he give up the only family he has? How can he abandon that terrified little girl? How could he leave her all alone?" She spit out, almost as if it was a bad word.

"Hey. She's not alone Emily. She has us." Derek told her and Emily nodded, seeming to have calm down a little bit more.

"I know. You're right." She sighed, but Derek could see the hurt in her eyes still.

**AN: Please Review!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Single **_

David Rossi was tired. He was almost dreading going home. He knew that Madison had dropped off Jennifer today, his newest adopted daughter. She would make the sixth and he promised himself the final child. He wasn't quite sure what possessed him to open his house to another child, especially one as troubled as her. Maybe it was the fact that Emily and Derek were getting better. Maybe it was the fact the Penelope was leaving soon. Maybe it was the child killer case that his team had just finished working on. Or maybe it was just the commercial he saw the other day asking him what he was doing to help children in need. Whatever it was, he knew that the next year would be tough because of it.

David opened the front door quietly, glancing at his watch to check what time it was. It was a quarter after eleven. He shut the door behind himself, trying his best not to wake anyone. Not that it matter. As David rounded the corner, he came face to face with Emily who looked tired and slightly annoyed. "Dad, you said you'd be home three hours ago. You didn't even get to meet JJ." She told him and he sighed, bending down to her level.

"I know, I'm sorry Emily. I just got caught up with work, I came home as soon as I could." He told her and she huffed.

"Spencer and JJ are asleep; JJ's sleeping in my room. I haven't seen Aaron since lunch so you might want to make sure he isn't dead. Derek's finishing up the dishes then I think he's going to sleep and Penelope," Emily stopped short, as if she suddenly remembered just where her older sister was. "Penelope went out." She finished, casting her eyes to the floor.

David almost dropped the briefcase in his hands. He thought that Penelope was past that stage in her life. He had seriously hoped that he could trust her to leave her in charge of the others but he now realized that she wasn't as much over her problem as he thought she was. He stood up quickly and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, realizing that he had to be wide awake to deal with this problem.

"When did she leave?" He asked, almost dreading the answer. Emily thought for a moment before answering.

"She left at like six, right after she went to go talk to Aaron." Emily answered and sighed. "Your dinner is in the fridge, I'm going to finish my homework then I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She told him, not wanting to deal with her older brother or her older sister. She turned and began to climb up the stairs and David wondered for a minute if maybe she should stop her and talk to her. He shook his head, allowing her to continue on. He had other kids to deal with at the moment.

David popped his head into the kitchen, checking on Derek before heading upstairs to talk to his oldest son. He knocked softly on the door before opening it. His first adopted son was sitting at his computer, music blasting loudly, typing away somewhat angrily. He paused when David came in and slow turned around to face his father.

"You said you'd be home for dinner tonight." He said simply and David winced at the tone of his voice.

"I know kiddo. I'm sorry; I had to finish up some paperwork." He explained, but he knew it wasn't enough.

"Whatever." Aaron huffed, trying to give the appearance of not caring and turned back to his computer. David walked further into his sixteen year old son's room, taking a seat on his bed.

"I have the entire week off next week for spring break though." He attempted to mend things, but Aaron wouldn't have any of it.

"So?" He scoffed. "You'll just be spending the entire time with _Jennifer._" He said, sneering the four year olds name. David sighed. He had a feeling that was what this entire thing was about. Aaron always had a tough time allowing people into his life, and David had discovered through the years that he was afraid of being abandoned.

"Aaron you know that's not true." David said and shook his head and when Aaron said nothing he continued, "How about Monday we go out, just you and me like old times. We could go see a movie or we could play catch in the park."

That caught Aaron's attention as he slowly turned around to face the Italian man. "Really? You mean it?" He asked a childlike innocence and hope shinning in his eyes.

"I mean it kiddo. Just you and me. We'll leave Penelope in charge here; she can handle the troops for a day."

To this, Aaron smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted slightly. While he was still scared of losing his father to his new sister, he felt a sort of renewed faith that everything would work out.

David's smile turned into a slight frown as he brought up the topic he knew Aaron would want to avoid. "Aaron, do you know why Penelope left early today?" He asked and Aaron's eyebrows rose.

"Pen left? She didn't go out with _those _friends again, did she?" Aaron asked, honestly concerned for his older sister's wellbeing.

David sighed. "I think she did. Did something happen? I thought she was doing better . . ." David trailed off as he read the suddenly guilty expression plastered on his son's face. "Aaron, what happened?"

Aaron struggled for a moment before answering, "We had a little bit of a disagreement. Penelope was upset because I didn't go downstairs to meet JJ and she told me to stop being selfish. I didn't think she'd go out and drink . . ."

David sighed but smiled sadly at his son. "It's alright, you didn't know." He glanced at his watch. "You should go to sleep, it's almost midnight." He told Aaron and the brunette nodded, shutting his laptop. David stood up and pulled Aaron into a hug. "I love you kiddo, and I always will." He told him.

"I love you too Dad." Aaron whispered back and then released the man from the hug. David left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, and continued down the hallway, taking comfort of the fact that Spencer was already asleep in his room and JJ was indeed snuggled up close to Emily and they both appeared to be asleep, although David was fairly certain that Emily was not and she was still simply upset with him for missing dinner. David stopped at his last son's bedroom, noticing immediately that the boy wasn't in it. He turned around and headed downstairs, rounding the corner into the kitchen and finding Derek Morgan Rossi sitting at the kitchen table staring at the garage door. David sighed and took a seat next to him.

"What are you still doing up?" David asked, although he already knew that answer.

"I just want to make sure she comes home." Derek answered, and David knew that he was furiously protective of his older sister.

"She will buddy, she always does." David told him and Derek made a noise that was a cross between annoyed and worried.

"Why does she do this to us?" He asked, suddenly standing up. "I mean, she knows how much we worry about her when she goes out and drinks, but she does it anyway!" He said, nearly shouting now, and David was worried that he would wake up JJ and Spencer.

"She doesn't do it to hurt us Derek." He told the boy, trying to calm him down quickly. "It's just the way she deals with things. It's a very bad way to deal with things, but right now she just needs us to be understanding, not judgmental."

Derek didn't say anything; he just kept his eyes on the door as he settled back down at the table. David knew that they were in for a long night, and it was times like this he hated being a single parent.


End file.
